Fear Pitch Black: Melancholic
by Flora Blossom
Summary: Once upon a time there was a mare name Emmerane Grim who has a sister name Coral Grim. Her parents died because of Coral. Emmerane sees her past self and hope to find her one day. Deep down her past was all what kept her alive. She read a book about an ancient dark place near the Everfreen Forest. This takes place at the Everfreen Forest when she run away from home for six years.
1. Chapter 1

Emmeranne had a place in her coffin near the other side of the dark and spooky Everfree forest. What's in the coffin?. A magical mare bat that didn't want to be seen. She asked herself, "My name is Emmeranne. I'm a bat mare pony with a body color of dark green, with a mane and tail color of olive, my eyes are dark red, and the age of twenty-one." she then grinned. Emmeranne opened the coffin slowly as spider webs were already there, to begin with. Emmeranne then coughed from the dust when she'd opened it. She then opened the door slowly to the Everfree forest as Emmeranne got dust flying around her face. She covered her mouth and coughed three times and then headed out to the east. She got soaked while the rain blows on her face from the southeast. The trees were shaking making a noise as if the leafs we're making music.

Emmeranne got to the edge of the east of the forest and waited for her prey to show up when her eyes glowed in the dark. Her head blanked out for several minutes. Emmeranne at the hospital with her father in the waiting room. It was a cold room back then and the smell was disgusting. She asked, "Is mom going to be alright... father?" as she looked worried.

"No honey. She's pregnant. You are going to have a foal to play with." as he smiled and giggled.

The doctor came out of the doubled door as it squeaked and he said, "I'm afraid your wife died, however, the foal still lives." as the father grinned at the doctor.

The father rushed to his wife, "No this can't be. You posted to be with me forever." as tears dropped from his face. The father coughed out blood. His eyes started to blur in motion.

Emmerane walked into the room where her father and mother were. The doctor holds the baby to her and asked, "What should you name this foal?" he blinked at her staring. She looked at the room and saw her father and mother both died behind the doctor, "Her name is Coral Grim."

Emmerane had shaken her head out of the vision and saw a pony near the road that smelled delicious. She then took action and went in front of the mare. She used her eyes to hypnotize her, "Come to me pretty mare." she then used her left hoof and stroked the mare's right cheek. The mare got nervous as her cheeks turned red. Emmerane walked her back to the forest and straight to her household.

Once they got to the front of the odd dark green hidden house near the pond at the west side of the Everfree Forest. Emmerane opened the door with her left hoof and told the mare to come join her as Emmerane went inside of the house, turned to the right, and flick the switch with her right hoof that turned on the lights.

The mare walked in the door as the light blinked a few times. The light was pretty dim with lots of dust and cobwebs all around the main floor. Emmerane headed to the kitchen to fetch herself a butcher knife, "Come here pretty mare… Come here…" as the mare heard a voice in her head. The mare walked to the kitchen and saw a bat pony with a butcher knife that she held with her left hoof. The kitchen had some cold fog spread near the refrigerator. The lights began to flick in the kitchen.

The mare drop tears from both of her eyes. Emmerane swung the butcher knife real fast to the mare head as it had a quick crack sound. The strange mare head went straight to floor real fast. Emmerane smiled and laughed as she pulled the knife out of the mare skull and then stricken again to the head multiple times. She then took a deep breath from her muzzle and smelled the fresh pony below her. Emmerane grabbed the strange mare by the tail with her left hoof and walked to the bathroom as blood leaked on the floor.

Emmerane walked into the bathroom and put the dead body in the bathtub as the blood started to fill. She used her knife to open the pony up from the artery on all hoofs. Then she opened the stomach with her knife as blood poured into the bathtub. The intestines were fallen out of the poor pony. Emmerane looked at the dead pony, "I hope you saw it... pony. That you saw your organs leaked into the bathtub." as she forgotten to close the mare's eyes. Emmerane grabbed parts of her intestines and put it in the mare's mouth, "Does that satisfy you?" The head of the strange mare didn't make a sound. Emmerane then started to cut the mares throat with her knife. The knife went back and forth as the cut then opened the mare's neck slowly. Emmerane then took a nibble of her head for blood and sucked it out dry within seconds. She took out the body and had six gallons of blood in the bathtub. She then walked out of the room and headed downstairs. She then went outside and headed to the road again. No one was there but, she then went to a camp not too long from where she stood. She walked south from there and found a camp. She saw two ponies there as they cook and talked about life. Emmerane sneaked to the camp on the eastern side. She then stepped on a stick as it had made a cracking sound.

The two ponies heard a noise coming from the east of camp. They both used their left hoof. At the same time, they both said, "Rock, paper, scissors." as they both played the game, however, the pony on Emmerane right side had won. The strange mare got up and walked near the bush, "I don't think it's nothing." as she turned around Emmerane pulled her tail. The strange mare looked at her friend, "AHHHHHHHHHH." with teardrops run down her cheeks. She then got pulled from her tail by Emmerane. The other mare run fast in the other direction to get help. Her friend screamed as Emmerane dragged her into the deep forest. Birds flew away from the forest. The mare had her last scream as Emmerane pinned her down and looked into the strange mare eyes. The strange mare struggled and then she stopped.

Emmerane had control of her body, "Follow me stranger." as the mare followed her. They walked in the forest, "So what is your name stranger." as she turned her head to the left.

The stranger spoke, "The name is Magic Star." and felt like she was asleep.

Emmerane and Magic Star walked to the house deep within the Everfree forest. It started to rain outside as Emmerane opened the door for Magic Star and then walked into the house while she closed the door behind her.

Magic Star smell the air, "something doesn't seem right I can't move." as her thoughts had been getting her ideas and started to overwhelmed her, "Oh no that smell can only be death. What does she want with me? What is there to lose. Where am I. I don't know I want out some-pony save me." as her deep thoughts kept her having an anxiety.

Emerrane headed to the kitchen, "Follow pony." as she used her right hoof. Magic Star saw blood and wondered that death had been coming for her. She then entered the room and saw Emerrane with a butcher knife on her left hoof. Emerrane licked the butcher knife with her tongue. She then cleaned the butcher knife and reflected on Magic Star. Magic Star couldn't believe it what she saw. She couldn't move, cry, or escape. Emmerane took a swung in mid-air and ground on her face. She then walked toward in front of Magic Star and walked passed her.

Emmerane headed to the bathroom and picked up the body. She then dragged it in the basement with the rest of the dead she killed many years ago. Magic Star heard a sound in the basement as Emmerane opened the squeaky door slowly. Magic Star started to move and struggled hard. She finally started to realize that danger was coming. Emmerane heard a sound from upstairs. She then quickly runs up the stairs. Magic Star got free from Emmerane tranced powers.

Emmerane saw Magic Star struggled to open the door and moved slowly outside. Emmerane threw the butcher knife and hit Magic Star left flank. Magic fallen down, "Ahhhhhhhhhh." as teardrops run down her cheeks. Emmerane walked toward her and picked the butcher knife up as Magic Star screamed. The birds flew out of the trees to the south. Emmerane grabbed her back left hoof and dragged her back into the house. Magic Star closed her eyes, "AHHHHH~ Help me." as she had been using her hoofs and scraped the ground hard.

Emmerane pulled with all her might and brung Magic Star back to the house and hit her neck. She then shut the door fast. Magic Star felt a hit on her neck as she then opened her mouth and yelled. Her voice reached its peak and broke. Magic Star tried to yell more and more but, her voice broke. She knows now that she was doom. Emmerane dragged her to the bathroom. She then closed the door and then put Magic Star above the bathtub. Emmerane started to cut Magic Star slowly through the stomach with a butcher knife. Magic Star had never felt so much pain. Her eyes wide opened as she looked at the bathtub full of blood. Magic Star eyes color faded away as blood had been dripping down to the bathtub.

Emmerane stirred the bathtub and then heard footsteps. She then walked out the bathroom and closed the door tight behind her. Emmerane noticed that she also heard a noise downstairs. She checked the door to the basement and the noise stopped. She then closed the door and walked outside. Emmerane heard the wind blew and the trees whispered through the night. She saw her past as it gave her a memory.

In the dining room three years ago at their house. It was night time at nine o'clock. The room had candles and a sweet smell.

Big sister are you excited?" He asked as he had been sitting in the far left corner with a piano.

"No... now hurry up and play the piano." She added right beside him to his left.

Emmerane little brother started to play the piano, "You know we're going to have a little sister ya know."

"Keep playing little brother it must be exact performance." as she then smiled.

Their parents walked in the room on the right, "Nice work son" as they smiled.

Emmerane then shook her head again, "These past visions are going to make me hate killing ponies." and then she used her left hoof to her forehead slowly. She started to rub her left eye while closed, "I… needed to get two more ponies to fill the bathtub. Then I can enjoy myself for another generation of fun." as she thought to herself and then smirked. Emmerane had put her left hoof down. She then saw another a kidnap scene with lots of royal guards and the pony target. She then walked silently towards the pony she knew.

Emmerane heard what they were talking about, "Hey stallion can you explain what happened here?" as one of the royal guard asked.

Tears run down from his cheeks, "I don't know sir. It... It happened so quickly." as he then looked down at the ground.

The royal guard hugged him, "It's ok we'll get to the bottom of this for sure." as he looked in the Everfree Forest.

Emmerane ducked and walked silently to the bushes without a sound. The two royal guard walked back and forth. The victim walked back to his house with tears run down his face. Emmerane made a hissing sound. The royal guard walked toward the noise. The bush shook as if Emmerane was waiting for the right moment. Suddenly the other guard turned his head. Emmerane had snatched the royal guard head and hypnotized him as the other royal guard heard a sound and turned his head slowly. He saw that his partner was gone. Emmerane took the other royal guard and walked back to her house.

Emmerane opened her house door and walked in along with the royal guard behind her. The royal guard finished entering the house as Emmerande then shut the door behind him. The second royal guard followed and got lost in the Everfree Forest. Emmerane walked to the bathroom. She then took the body and headed downstairs as she walked. Emmerane placed the dead body with the rest of the corpses. She then walked upstairs and saw the other guard. The second royal guard looked into her eyes as he then got hypnotized by her.

Emmerane walked forward and bit the second guard on the left side of the neck. He, of course, died with no scream and then fallen forward. Emmerane dragged the dead royal guard to the bathroom. She then cut him and opened his chest and poured the blood into the tub. She then took a wooden cup and scooped the blood in the bathtub and then she gulped it down hard with a smirk on her face.

Emmerane then got more blood in the bathtub. She then grabbed the body and walked downstairs with it. Once she got there she put it with the rest of corpses. She then walked upstairs and thought to herself a lot back then.

Eleven years back at one time Emmerane then runs from the home.

Emmerane tears run down her cheeks as she then runs towards a weird forest. Everything went dark when she entered it. The wind blew very cold as her spine began to chill. She then started to shake and kept walking forward. Emmerane heard weird sounds in the forest like no other sound from Canterlot. The sound went behind her very whispery. She heard it and run forward into the deep forest. She then closed her eyes and fallen into a hole. She then knows what happened to her father. The image was still stuck in her head as her father hanged himself in the kitchen.

Emmerane then hit her neck during the fall as spine made a crack sound. Then she dropped and broke her back hooves. She then felt pain like no other, "Ahhhhhhh" as she shouted.

A deep voice then screeched in the place. Emmerane was frightened when she heard it. Then it spoke to her, "What are you doing here?" as Emmerane shivered.

"I… I'm hurt and I can't get up." as she struggled.

"Would you like to turn over?"

"Will it heal me?" as she saw nothing but, no light at all nothing in the empty of the pitch black hole.

The place was still pitch black and dark. "Yes, it will."

"Alight I agree… Do it."

Emmerane felt a strange pain in her neck, "Ahhhhhh" as blood started to drip down her neck. She then got up and transformed into a bat pony. Emmerane flew up out of the hole and went out of the forest. Then the sun risen as Emmerane felt burned by it she headed back into the shadows. She then walked back to the deep of the Everfree Forest. Emmerane started to build a house. Once she finished she had shelter.

Emmerane then shook her head with her left hoof out of the past again. She then took the next royal guard and sent him to the bathroom. She then cut the royal guard gut and poured more in the bathtub. Once she finished she then grabbed the royal guard and dragged him downstairs with the rest of the corpses. She then walked upstairs and headed to the bathroom. She then got in the tub and was drench herself with blood. She then took a wooden cup again with her left hoof and scooped it in the tub and started to drink it. She stood there for a few hours to soak up blood into her fur.

Emmerane then got out of the tub and rinsed herself with water. She then grabbed a towel and dried herself as well. She then headed out of the bathroom and walked to the coffin. She then opened it as if she laid herself back to her slumber. Shen then closed the coffin from the inside and closed her eyes for another night.


	2. Chapter 2

She then opened up her eyes slowly as it glowed red very bright. She then got up and hit her head inside of her coffin, "Ow…" she said. Then she opened the coffin from the inside as the sound had been scratching between wood. She then sat up and opened her mouth wide eyes that shut, and used her hooves to stretch out , "So ten years has passed." as she put thoughts in her head.

Three years ago where the story began on March thirtieth.

Fallen down once she got out of the hole, "Ahhhhh my neck hurts… My back." full of tears run down her cheeks. She then stood up and run out of the forest.

Few ponies were there, "AHHHHHHH monster." as they threw pitch forks at Emmerane. She then got stabbed with them throughout her body and opened her eyes. Emmerane paused for several hours and then closed her eyes. No pony wanted to removed her body. Then the royal guards laid the monster on the back of the emergency transporter. Then the royal guards march with it and headed back to canterlot. The tools that were in her were still there as they moved in her body and had been scratching the insides as the royal guards walked to Canterlot.

The cold night as the royal guards walked to Canterlot. Once they got there the sun began to risen. Emmerane fur coat started to burn and the royal guards looked at her.

"She's on fire" as the right guard right shaken a bit.

"She's a true bat pony hurry to the gala." as the left guard spoken.

The guards got to the gala and placed her inside.

The other pony had been waiting for her arrival.

She of course had blue fur coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Opened her eyes and noticed that there was a strange pony before her but, it had been a blur.

"Coral… Coral" She said. She then opened her eyes in the coffin, "Yes I need to find my sister Coral."

Emmerane used both hooves to moved the coffin lid to the right. She then sat up slowly, used both hooves and stretched, opened her mouth and breath through her muzzle and out through her mouth. She then stepped out the coffin. Emmerane heard the sound of the master clock rang. "It is time then to find Coral within the clock."

Emmerane walked forward to the clock and noticed that she been trying for months to find the right moment in time. She then walked towards the clock and it took her to another place in Equestria. She walked out of the clock from Canterlot school for fillies and colts. Saw the room was dark and had been abandoned for a long time.

"Hmmm, I should think what happened here." She then visioned it very well.

"Dr. Dread." Said Megan.

"Yes human?" Said the doctor and then looked at her carefully. "I never study a human before. How does your part work if I may ask."

Megan has been sitting down on the bed platform, "Well some humans are independent." as she looked back at the doctor.

Emmerane realized during that scene, "So who was this human doing in Equestria." She noticed the scene stop in the old place with dust and a bit fog that came from the ground.

She then walked forward and opened it as it squeaked very roughly. She turned to her right and saw something that was there but, can't tell since it's all dark in the hallways from left to right. Emmerane then opened her mouth, "AHHHH." as she used a sound wave of her voice she found a couple of bodies. She headed forward to them and tried to suck their blood but they were all bones.

"I must find a way to know what happened here." She found a door on her left. Emmerane blew on it, "Cough, Cough, Cough." dust flew everywhere. She used her right hoof to rub her eyes.

She then used her left hoof to opened the door however, it was locked. She back up a few steps and ram herself into the door. Emmerane went out of the clock, "Hmm... that's strange as she then looked at a picture from the left of the coffin, "Parents I will have my revenge."

She then used both hooves and hit the picture on the table as shattered. She then grabbed the photo with her left hoof and placed it in her right bag pocket. She then picked up the bag and equipped it. Emmerane walked out of the room and headed upstairs. She then headed right and walked to the door and opened it as it squeaked. She breathed in and out with a fog that came out of her mouth. She then spread her bat wings, jumped off the ground and headed to the city.

Emmerane saw a few ponies, "hmmm time to feast on them." as she hid in the darkest corners of the town.

Emmerane used her left hoof and put all of her strength and choked the poor stallion from behind. She took a bite on his neck as he died from blood loss. She then used her left hoof and grabbed the butcher knife out of the bag and cut out his cock from the ball sack. She then used her left hoof to put the cock in the bag as it smelled like a gross wreck stench.

Emmerane then ran behind another dark corner and waited for the right moment to snatch another pony.

"Is someone there?" he said, as he looked at a tree. He then started to walk towards the tree carefully and then turned to his left.

Emmerane popped out and started to eat him from the face. His eyes popped out as Emmerane had put them in her bag to take home back with her. She then grabbed the butcher knife in the bag without a noise. She then pops out and scared the living hell out of the stallion. She then swiped the knife left to right on his neck cutting the air supply. Not one scream was heard during that night. Emmerane then sneaked back to the forest safely and then walked home carefully.

She then got to her house and opened the door. Her house then started to glitch a little bit. Emmerane noticed something isn't right.

"Hello, Emmerane… or should I say, Mis. Grim" as she whispered into Emmerane left ear.

"Who are you?" said Emmerane. She then turned around as the door closed on itself.

Emmerane run to the kitchen as she saw something coming up the floor slowly.

Black shadows then formed.

"Who are you?"

It giggled in a creepy way, "Do you not recognize me, dear sister."

"Sister?" as she'd been shocked. "Who are you?"

"Your lost brother Azriel"

"Brother? What happened."

"Your still asleep dear sister wake up."

She then looked at him.

Emmerane finally woke up on her couch.

She then stood up, "Brother Azriel where are you?"

"Behind you dear sister."

"What the hay."

He closed his eyes and giggled then he smirked, "Well, well, well… isn't it Emmerane my lost sister."

"I'm not lost."

"Well of course you are." as he walked towards of her.

"Your eyes."

"It's nothing dear sister my eyes spread through time itself over and over again."

She then hugged him, "Where is Coral, my dear sister?"

He laughed, "Not here of course… well, not in this era… you see time has skipped even further to the fourth era."

"Tell me this fourth era."

"Well so far were in the second era where it's gloom and dark nothing was heard. Let's just say Coral rip time and space so there wasn't the second era, to begin with."

"I see… well, then I guess I'll step outside then."

He giggled.

Emmerane opened the door and saw nothing but, black, "Can you explain this dear brother?"

He then smirked, "Like I said your sister was busy after you got bitten by a monster like I had. We got some weird ability effects after the bite."

"You sure it was the bite?"

"I'm totally not using any magic at this point. My body is all goopy on its own."

"So how do I get to Coral, my sister."

"Wait till the third generation to start."

Emmerane saw a phone booth popped out of nowhere.

The phone booth opened she heard somepony talking but, can't figure out who it was.

Then the phone booth closed and disappeared out of thin air.

Emmerane turned her head to the left, "Ok brother help me get to the third era."

"Are you sure sister… I'm sure you would hate it."

"DO IT... brother." as she squinted.


	4. Chapter 4

Azriel Grim bend over showing his butt to Emmerane. Then he transformed himself into an old bone traditional clock.

The clock then strikes at one-thirty.

Emmerane looked at the elegance of the beautiful clock that had five bone corkscrews. She then saw a windup bone tool. She then picked it up with her left hoof and put it in the head of the clock and wind it.

"Ahhhh." Said Azriel.

Emmerane started to blush, "Is that your butt hole?"

"Yes please go easy on it." He said.

Emmerane shoves the bone tool hard and then wind it quickly.

"AHHHHHHHHH." The clock started to make a portal. Emmerane opened the glass door with her left hoof and then started to walk into the clock.

"Hey, Bon Bon," Said Clover, as she then winked at her.

"Another round?" Said Bon Bon, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I need another strawberry milkshake." As she then giggled with her eyes shut and open her mouth with her teeth together.

"Ok then," said Bon Bon as she grabbed her cup with her left hoof and walked over to the machine and put the cup beneath the machine and pulled the lever. She then waited to fill it up and then suddenly the glass broke.

Patch had just walked in, "Oh no not another glass Bon Bon."

"It's just hoofed I tell you." Said Bon Bon, as she placed her left hoof on her forehead and closed her eyes.

Patch, Bon Bon, Clover heard a noise.

"What was that." Said Bon Bon, as she looked to the left and then to her right.

Then they saw something was coming out of the clock.

Emmerane dropped onto the floor in mid-air, opened up her bat wings, and then opened her eyes slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

The door as Patch came was gone. The room got dark as the lights began to blink continuously.

Bon Bon dropped on the floor as her fur skin discingrated, Clover however, became headless, showing the tube of her air pipe with her bottom mouth missing the top half, and Patch who lost one eye and saw the tragic horrors in the room. Emmerane walked up to the bar and sat in the stool.

"Got blood for an old timer?" Said Emmerane, as Bon Bon skeleton stood up with spiders in her eye and blood gushed out of her eye sockets. looked at the skeleton Bon Bon.

"Will you like to try one of our favorite desserts for a vampire?" Said Bon Bon, while Patch shaken up like she never felt fear before right to her right eye.

The light stop blinking and went to dim.

"I'll take a blood shake." Said Emmerane, as she took bits out of her pocket.

Bon Bon grabbed a skull from the drawers with her right hoof and then placed it at the blood machine. She then pulled the lever with her left hoof. Bon Bon walked back to the customer Emmerane and gave it to her.

Clover had been satting at the stool trying to figure out if she's dead. Her body then dropped on the floor in shock.

"AHHHHHHHHH." as then Patch body dropped on the floor.

"You must be new in town." as Bon Bon whispered.

"Yea I'm not from around here." She replied, while she took a sip of her bloodshake with her fangs.

"So if you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Just don't… scare my friends." said Bon Bon, knowing that she then wish to wake up soon.

Emmerane took another sip of her bloodshake and then she stood up, "I must get going there is so much work to do here."

"What are you going to do?" Said Bon Bon with a creepy sound voice.

"Recruit ponies to help me on this sacred quest." as she then put her left hoof in front of her head and hit her head gently twice. "I must know if you can help me, well, I mean do you know who can help me stopping this madness."

"Five families yes."

"Clans?" as she then raised her left eyebrow.

"Something like that."

"I hope you don't bring me down." as she then stood up from the chair, turned left around to the door, walked to it, opened the door and head outside as her eyes closed.

She then bumped into somepony, used her right hoof and rubbed her muzzle.

The stallion had no eyes as he stared at her for a moment.

"Hello?" She said squinting at him.

"It's me Emmerane your brother." as he then changed back to himself.

"Don't do that." She then used her left hoof to her face.

"Ok so I'm looking for several families to conquer my dear sister where are they." As she looked at him with a serious face.

"I know I meet a few in the bar not to long ago I seen several as well beyond Pony Tales generation."

"Hmmm interesting. Dear brother shall we start then." As she then smiles upon him.

"Yes Emmerane I shall." as he then transforms into a wicked door.

Emmerane opened it and went inside.

The door shut behind her as the door squeaked. Emmerane turned her head to the right, "Brother… Brother…" as she then looked forward as another door appeared out of nowhere. She then opened the door and saw pony skin everywhere.

"What is this brother?" As she stared at it.

"You want some pony to help you well. You'll have to create one first before then." He then giggled.

"What do you mean brother?" The ponies that can help us is already dead will you help them to live once again?" as she then started to question him in a low tone of voice.

"I can see why not." he whispered.

"Very well. I put some skeleton blueprint." as it was on the table that had blood on it.

Emmerane found pieces of organs in the bucket on the left of the table. She then grabbed a few of them and started to put it on the table. She then placed the heart in the middle of the table. She found a skeleton pony in the trash at the right side of the table that had been there when she entered the room.

She then grabbed the skeleton corpse with both hooves and set it on the table as it sounded a cracking noise when she dropped it. She then used the left hoof and place the heart in the center along with the lungs behind it. Emmerane took more parts from the shelf behind the table. She then used both hoofs for each arm and legs and placed them on the table.

"All I need is skin," Emmerane said, in her head but, she didn't found any skin in the room.

"Brother," She said in a loud voice. "I need skin," she said, as she then turned her head to the left.

"Very well we'll use my skin," He said, as he then smirks with his eyes.

Emmerane then turned around to the left as she then smiled. She walked forward and bite his neck skin and ripped it off of his body.

Her brother skin was no more as he then fell to the ground. Then the skin of her brother floated in mid-air. It suddenly went through Emmerane body onto the table behind her. Emmerane turned her head to the right. The skin transformed a pony that was on the table. Holes of the transformed pony legs, hoofs, and insect eyes.

"Hmmm… it's missing a horn." As Emmerane smiled. She then went back to her brother and bit the horn off and then the unicorn horn also went to the pony behind her. She then turned her head to the right again as the time she saw the horned changed.

"Hmmm... what race should I make you… Ah so then your horn changed so I'm guessing I'll make a changeling race." She then did an evil laughing.

"Ummm. Hello" she cried as she felt so much pain in her body.

Emmerane paused for a moment, "Ah yes a name for you. I shall name you Ursula Blackwood. The first Changeling to arrive in Equestria."

Azerial had been on the floor as he felt pain like no other, his eyes went dull.

"Come now Ursula there is much need for your breeding sections." as she then laughed with a big smile with her eyes opened wide.


	6. Chapter 6

Emmerane saw the first changeling that was complete in the laboratory.

"it's not complete yet Emmerane." Azriel said, with his eyes blind with pain all over his body. "The ritual to make it confirmed a species. A spell to turn it to life. The cost of the few ponies, must be in the archives, and also must be royalty."

Emmerane walked out of the room. The night was at least nine o'clock. The moon shine was bright and beautiful. She then headed back to the bar. When she opened the door, the room changed. lots of dead ponies as it was like the dead bar. She then ask Bon Bon, "Hey, Bon Bon do you know if there is book on creation?" she then order another blood drink.

"Ah I do know something it's called thee secret library. In Canterlot there are two books it should have the sun and the moon. You must pull both books."

"I must say, how did you get that information." as she then grabbed the cup with her left hoof and took a sip of the blood.

"I don't know however, she never told me her name. She was purple with a horn with wings. That's all I can say. She didn't told me her name. Which is odd because I think she was looking for you."

She then raised her right eyebrow, "Really." She said.

Bon Bon nodded her head yes, "Of course she was." she said, as she then used her left hoof and wiped down the bar table with a rag.

Emmerane takes another sip of the blood wine and finished it fast. She then stood up and walked out of the room. The door opened, dawn was coming as the sun started to rise. Emmerane then got teleported back to her lair. She then pof into the kitchen, walked downstairs, open her coffin, and laid there. She thought to herself about what she did in the future generation. She then turned on to her left side and started to sleep.

"Emmerane." As it whispered in her sleep. Then it repeats that same thing. "Emmerane." As it got a little bit louder.

Emmerane was in a garden of green where the tree blossomed and scattered everywhere. She saw something in the distance but, it was very far away. Then the blossom turned to black the shadow creep beneath her shadow. She started to run toward the object in the distance. Once she got there her brother grave. It was old and dusty and few spider webs were on it. The stone was hard to read besides the name. She then used her left hoof and wiped out the dust. The name said Azriel.

Then Emmerane was grabbed by an undead. Azriel then growled, "Why did you take my skin? Why did you bit my horn off? Do I deserve peace... dear sister?"

Emmerane looked at him with those fierce eyes. Azriel took her underground to hell, "Is revenge all you care about?" then a swarm of hooves of the past devil ponies of tartarus grabbed Emmerane's body very quickly and aggressive.

Emmerane looked up and saw an image of Coral Grim. As she then tremble down to tartarus. She had been falling down for nine hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Emmerane suddenly opened her eyes in a dark place, the stench in the place she was in had so much of dead ponies. She then stood up slowly, shook her head, and rubbed her left hoof on her forehead. Her eyesight wasn't good and it blurred and fix seven times. She then used both of her hooves to rub her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here young one."

Emmerane saw a dark laboratory of creation, "Where am I… I can't move."

"Well, the reason why you can't because do you even have a body?" He said.

"What?" Then she started to feel pain. "AHHHHHHHH." Then started to cough up blood.

He then grabbed a knife with the left hoof, he then used it to cut her belly wide open. The body squirted blood in his face. "Hmm… interesting," he said, looking down at his knife, and then he licked it.

The body heals up and then she pants heavily.

Emmerane suddenly wakes up at a bar. She put her right hoof to her face.

"Well your drinking too much wine again Emmerane," said Bon Bon.

"Yea." As she then opened her eyes. Emmerane thinks in her mind, "Where are you... Azriel." she said to her head.

Bon Bon then saw a new customer that walked in, "How can I help you?" she asked, as she looked at him.

"Emmerane," she shouted. Emmerane turned her head to the left and looked at him.

"Hey." As he walked slowly forward to Emmerane.

Emmerane saw her brother Azriel.

Azriel made the room pitch black and into Emmerane mind.

"There is a catch I just know that your sister is somewhere in the next generation."

"And where Azriel is that?"

They both looked at each other and smiled big.

Azriel turned the room back to normal as if it was left like it was before. The shadow of the Azriel smiled with big sharp teeth like Emmerane had seen it before.

Emmerane opened her eyes wide.


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Celestia then walked out of the room where Coral Grim was resting with Sugarberry. The night started to rise and the moon started to shine in the room. Coral Grim heard multiple footsteps in the hallways. She then hugged Sugarberry tightly. Sugarberry face turned slightly red, the face was hot, and then Coral kissed Sugarberry.

In the generation of Pony Tales.

Emmerane walked out of the bar and looked at the sky. Knowing one day she will find her sister for revenge. She then started to pick the time she regretted that day.

The piano was playing in the music room of the house. Azriel was playing a slight tone, "Yes sister?" he said playing the high notes of the piano.

"I'm excited to see what color the baby will be." She said, jumping up and down with a big smile.

"I'm sure we will find out," he said, playing the low notes of the piano. He then turned his head to the left and smiled. Then he turned his head to the right and focus playing.

Emmerane put her left hoof over her mouth and giggled.

Emmerane shook her head back to reality, "Azriel hurry up in there." she said, looking down at the dirt.

Azriel came out with the new creation of a changeling.

The changeling hisses at both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Emmerane then happened to went back to the past out of the time clock. She then looked around the room and knew she been here for a while. She looked up and used her left hoof to her own face. She closed her eyes and smelled old blood in her basement. She then notice that the bathtub wasn't washed. She knew that the blood stains are never going to wash out unless she does it herself. She then walked back to the kitchen to fetch some old plazma from the fridge. She then happened to take one sip of the blood pack. She then threw up as if she had a hangover. Once more the others went flying back to her house. The changeling flew in and hit the wall. Azriel flew in and went on top of the changeling. The changeling then used her muzzle and sniff the air knowing she smelled a gross toxicated death smell. Azriel then used is muzzle to sniff the air as well. He noticed something death was near.

Azriel went the the kitchen and then saw Emmerane and he also notice something was strange about her shadow. He then squinted and it looked like something followed them there. He knew it was the tantabus look or Coral Grim.

Azriel went to the cupboard on the top shelf and he grabbed something, then he grabbed a leaf out of his pocket, started to grind the leaf with a rock. It made a scratch sound between metal and a rock. Soon he made powder and then he used his left hoof to grab the powder that he got from the future of Pony Tales generation. The changeling was looking around the building and tried to repair it with its magic. The old clock was still there in the living room knowing that Azriel present was still there. After a few minutes the clock began to fade. Emmerane went downstairs to her coffin, the changeling went to the couch and slept for hours, Azriel went down stairs to bury the dead. Once that was done he then headed upstairs to clean the bathtub. He knew if people ever came here, they would have a panic, and also call the royal guards for her arrest.

Emmerane used both hoofs to shut the coffin. She then started to dream once more again. She then saw Coral Grim at her tip of her hoofs choking her to death for the crimes against her mom. She then turned her head to the right as her eyes glowed to see a picture of her parents along with Azriel and herself. Her eyes started to make tears then she rolled over to the left and closed her eyes to sleep.

Azriel used both hoofs the scrub the bathtub, "What a big testine." He had lots of thought on how Emmerane ate it. Multiple times he thought on how she's sexy as well. He also thought some more giving him a picture of her in the bathtub eating organs and such.

The changeling yawned and rested her head on the pillow.

Azriel knew that he had to go hunt some pony so he can feed Emmerane since she is a bat and all. He then went outside and started to walk in the day time.


	10. Chapter 10

Azriel noticed when walked outside he heard screaming, "Sounds fun I assume." he then smiled and started to run. When he got closer to the scene there was lots of blood on the ground. Nothing was left of it just a pile of blood stains on the ground. A lot of blood stains which he didn't know how the pony died. He then saw at a distance a filly. He thought to himself knowing it's an easy target. He walked forward. The filly shoulder bones rip out its skin as it was sticking out. The shoulder bones got bigger and deadly. Bones with spikes, then the filly turned around having this weird looking jaw. It had lots of teeth than a normal pony would have. The filly suddenly walked toward Azriel. The filly started to run and Azriel paused like he never saw it coming. The filly then took a bite on Azriel neck. The teeth of the filly shattered in pieces. Azriel laughed at it and used it's skin to pierce the filly brain as blood splattered everywhere.

He grabbed the filly and the other dead corpse with his own two hooves. He giggled and then laughed loudly. He then pulled both corpses back to the house in the Everfree Forest.

Azriel puts the filly on the table and left the other corpse on the ground. He ripped out the pillow of feathers with his own two hooves. He then made ahead and cast a spell on the filly corpse to the doll head.

Time to do the eyes I hope you know I couldn't get you to paradise he said. The soul felt pain in the neck but, can't see. Azriel started to put eyes on the living doll. You get one eye he said, oh wait you don't have a mouth to scream for help he said again. He then used his blood as a needle and thread. Azriel put a button near the doll's face, then he sews it on nice and tightly, then he started the body, then the legs and arms. The doll bleed to death near the neck, the eye socket, arms, and legs. The doll had lots of movement of the total shock of pain. Azriel skin wrapped around the doll as for its skin and it made a color of blue. Azriel made another doll out of the other corpse however he told the small doll that you can control it and you can make it speak for you as you please. The small doll was panting as if the big doll was doing the same.

Midnight struck eight in the evening. Emmerane got up at the coffin and smelled so much blood. The changeling suddenly got up as well.

The small doll was picked up by the big doll. The big doll spoke, "don't touch me." Emmerane started to head to the kitchen and drink blood on the ground. The two dolls then fainted. The changeling on the couch stretched and head towards the doll. She then starts to devour the dolls love. Azriel was shocked but, he knew it could happen because she doesn't have a heart.

Azriel laughed. Emmerane started to go for dessert that was on the table. She drank it super fast and then she became full.

A few hours later the doll suddenly woke up. She didn't know what was going on she tried to find a mirror. She headed towards the bathroom she couldn't smell but she saw kool-aid... red kool-aid she tried to reach to the top. A few hours later… she finally got up and saw a reflection. She talked to herself, "I'm a doll." The big doll started to cry. The small doll slipped into the bathtub. "I guess... this what it is when you die." She saw something odd in the kool-aid. She saw two weird pearls. I guess this has to be kool-aid. Emmerane walked into the bathroom she then noticed something went in there. She pulls out the two balls from a male stallion. She ate it. The doll noticed a big hoof grabbed the two pearls. Emmerane then reached in the bathtub. She then picked up the doll. I ate two balls from a stallion groin she said. Then she pulled out the small intestine and started to eat it raw. The doll passed out. Emmerane shook the doll for a few seconds. She then got this sexy look. Well if you don't want to talk about how can you lewd. She then giggled. The doll didn't know what lewd is.

Emmerane started to lick between the dolls legs. The big doll was getting wet on its vulva. "I have to wash you with my tongue said Emmerane. The changeling devours the big doll love and went full and lay down back on the couch.

Azriel came in the front door and noticed lewd from the big doll. His dick went so stiff that he went to the living room and saw the big doll getting wet. He then walked over to the big doll and shove the dick up the sexy butt doll he ever made. The small doll felt something went up in her ass while the vampire Emmerane licking all over her body.

She thought she was in hell.

Azriel then squirted black cum into the big doll's ass. The small doll felt something gross in her ass. She then blushed. "You like that don't you little doll." The doll couldn't yell for help knowing that something was sticking something up her ass. Both of the dolls passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Azriel did you put your dick up her ass?" as Emmerane shouted. Emmerane walked into the living room. She saw Azriel and the big doll had a mess of cum on their dirty parts of the lower half of the body. Emmerane used her left hoof and touched Azriel cock and scope a piece of cum. She then licked her left hoof and said, "Wow I'm going to have to pounce on you soon or later dear brother." She then slapped Azriel face, "Hey wake up."

Azriel took lots of short breaths, "Yes is it time already?" Emmerane nodded her head yes.

Azriel went all fours and lift his tail up. He then turned into that time zone clock again. Emmerane puts the key in the slot and turned it right. She made the changeling to follow her.

A few minutes later

Bon Bon used a dark cloth and rubbed the cloth with her right hoof. Emmerane comes up behind Bon Bon. She then used her left hoof and touch the right shoulder of Bon Bon. Bon Bon jumped, "Hey don't do that." she said

Emmerane smiled and told her about a time jump to generation three to kill her sister. Bon Bon knew a pony that could help her. They both agreed. Emmerane hit the bar table and ask for another drink before she did real stuff done. Bon Bon used her left hoof and grabbed a glass. Then she put it under the barrel and used her right hoof to pull the lever. She then poured a full glass of blood and put the glass on the table and slide it down towards Emmerane.

Bon Bon said it was on her this time. Emmerane smiled and gulp it down. She used her right hoof to smear the bloodstains off of her lips and then she smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Emmerane, Changeling, and Azriel went to the haunted house. Azriel had this weird vibe. The changeling sat down outside of the haunted house. Azriel then walked inside. Emmerane then walked up to the porch and the door slammed in front of her. She then broke the double doors and saw Azriel dead hanging from the neck. Azriel she said and walked into the house. The door repaired itself slowly. The rope dropped Azriel.

A pony took away the double stair and turned it to a throne of two chairs. Brady Write sat on the left of the throne chair as for the other brother Oberon is on the right side of the throne chair.

Oberon opened his eyes and looked at them with the left hoof near his muzzle. He then raised his left eyebrow.

Brady did the same thing however it was different he used his right hoof near his muzzle and then raised his right eyebrow.

The two thrones moved forward and a table appeared. Azriel then got up and smiled putting his left hoof to crack his neck. Then another pair of chairs for the two guests. A stack of chips 500,000 for each player at the table. Emmerane and Azriel sat down Emmerane sat on the right of Azriel. Oberon smiled and pulled the lever. The pony that got hung ten years ago was the stakes tonight. The lights were dim and fog on the floor the pony that was hung had a whiteboard nailed to his chest. The whiteboard said the stakes of five hundred to a thousand and it glowed brightly. The deck of cards flew everywhere around the room. Then the cards stack up on the table as it gave one card to the first pony Oberon and then the cards gave one to Emmerane, then Azriel, and Brady. There was a scream in the room that was intense. The Emmerane didn't know what to do. Azriel whispered to her. She then got the idea. The to host looked at their cards. So did Azrial and Emmerane as the cards only glow for the holder to see.

Azriel had a pocket of two's (2 spades, 2 hearts), Emmerane had a King of clubs and nine of diamonds, Brady had a pocket of sevens (7 diamonds, 7 clubs,), Oberon had an ace of hearts and a queen of spades.

The dealer was Azriel so the small stack went to Brady five hundred that he put in on the table. The big blind of a thousand which Oberon used his left hoof to put it near the pot zone. Azriel whispers to Emmerane on how the small blind and big blind works.

Emmerane called and put a thousand in the pot area, Azriel also called and put a thousand in the pot area, Brady put in a five hundred and raise another five hundred. Oberon looked at his right, smirked, and called his five hundred, Emmerane turn and she called the five hundred, Azriel also called the five hundred. The card discards one card and flips three cards from the deck. Two of clubs, eight of hearts, seven of spades. Oberon hit the table with his right hoof, so did Emmerane. Azriel used his left hoof and send a thousand in the pot, Brady called and send the same equal number. Oberon folded his cards, same went for Emmerane. A card is discarded and one flip over it was seven of hearts. Azriel hit the table gently twice, Brady raised to three hundred grand. Azriel raised his left eyebrow. Emmerane looked at him as she saw the sweat on Azriel face. Azriel called his three hundred grand and raise another one hundred grand. Brady called his one hundred grand. The card discards and a card flip up slowly a two of diamonds. Azriel smiled. Brady was laughing. Oberon looked at him with his left eyebrow raised. Oberon started to think in his mind and count the deck of cards. Four ninety-nine grand of chips for Oberon and Emmerane, Azriel hit the table twice again with his hoof same did Brady. They both showed their cards. Half of right of Brady body dissolved. Emmerane looked across the table and knows it's a game of between life and death.

Emmerane saw one grand of chips go to the pot. She felt as if she lost her gallbladder, and used her left hoof feeling that pain deep inside of her. The Oberon chips went five hundred in. A lot of the time flies by with fiveity rounds.

Emmerane had a left hoof and an eyeball left. Azriel lost have of his skin and one eyeball on his right. Oberon is winning. Emmerane went all in on her chips, so did Azriel and Brady, and Oberon.

The cards flip ace of spade, king of spades, queen of spades. Emmerane didn't know what to do, she looked at her cards and it was the jack of spades and the ten of spades. She looked at it and didn't know if it was the best hoof.

Azriel had Jack of hearts and ten of diamonds. Brady had the queen of hearts and the queen of diamonds, Oberon had Ace of hearts, and Ace of clubs. The card flips over nine of spades. Then another card flips up the eight of spades.

Brady and Oberon looked at each other. Brady disappears. Oberon had a tear in his left eye. The right half of his body started to disappear and then face forwards. He heard his brother voice.

Back in the day where Oberon and Brady saw each other.

The two were going on a championship to get the poker bracelet. Brady beat Oberon many times in the tournaments of poker. Soon when Oberon wanted to win he said I challenge you to cloudsdale texas holdem. So they went to cloudsdale After then it was just Brady and Oberon they both had sixty hundred grand Oberon had the ace of hearts and the ace of clubs. The three cards flipped over the ace of diamonds, Queen of spades, and Ten of hearts. Brady looked at his cards. He had pocket kings. The card flips a two of diamonds. Brady was very sure that he would win at this point. So he went all in. Oberon called. The card flips over and it was the king of diamonds. Brady jumped everywhere "I won, I won."

Oberon flips his cards over he only showed the ace of hearts, and then Brady was laughing. Oberon then slides the ace of clubs and it put Brady face to a frown that he would never forget. Oberon looked at him. Oberon finally got his cutie mark of a pocket of aces.

Oberon looked at his cards, opened his mouth and put his teeth together. He flips his cards. A pocket of aces he said.

Emmerane flips her cards a spade royal flush. Azriel flips his cards for a king of hearts and the two of spades.

Oberon lost half of his chips.

The stakes are now 500k to 800k

We all had to go all in

However, Azriel won with the pocket of kings of four of a kind. Emmerane got her soul and body back. Then Oberon happened to disappear. The two chairs collide into a portal of the third generation.


	13. Chapter 13

Emmeranne looked at Azriel, "I'm going through the portal to catch up to that sister of mine. Soon we shall see what will happen when we tamper with time itself."

"I'll wait here and train the changeling first," said Azriel, with a smile upon his face.

The two went home while Emmerane went through the portal.

"Well, it's just you and me." as he walked out of the house and saw the changeling was still there.

Something happened a few seconds as he walked on the grass. He started to spit out black liquid know it's his blood. The changeling started to eat Azriel's love for Emmeranne.

Soon Azriel past out and then died with his head splattered opened and can't regenerate.

The changeling noticed that his death won't be in vain but she also knows that she may die so she hides in a cave and started to lay eggs.

She then spoke, "I must find food for my subjects."

Emmeranne stepped through the portal gateway and left Azriel and the changeling named Tarantula.

Emmeranne saw what others had couldn't imagine the possibilities. The only thing she could do is walk. As she kept going she got older. However, her size became a little bigger once she was out of the portal. A full-sized mare.

She wondered about her friends back in the first generation.

The chaos emerged in ponyville ever so slightly.

Emmeranne shook her head and walked toward the end of the portal.

She wished that she didn't see what she ended up too. She was in a dark room with a light bulb flickering. There were bloodstains on the ground and another butcher knife like she had when she was in her timeline. There is a bunch of dead ponies and changelings organs everywhere. She looked around and saw a lot of smiley faces wrote in blood. There were also writing on the wall. "HA. HA… HAHA.." she walked to the door and turned the knob with her left hoof. She went to the door and saw more dead ponies. Fillies, mares, colts, and even stallions. She then heard a noise coming from the top. Emmeranne hid under the bed. She saw a pink pony dragging another pink pony on her left hoof and a blue one with her right hoof.

The pink pony with the balloons happened to put the two in place. She, of course, locked the two ponies on the tables. She then heard one of them make a sound saying their friend Pinkie Pie. She told them she was Pinkamena. Knowing the fact she had smell there was another pony in the room. Pinkamena used her the sharpest butcher knife and cut them near their throats.

"I can smell you too." She said with a smile.

She comes out of the cupboard looking at her and slanted her eyes and raises the left eyebrow.

"Time to die." As the pink one rushed towards her.

Emmeranne opened her mouth with lots of thick black liquid and it consumes the pink one.

"What is happening." Emmeranne went on her knees shivering in fear. "Azriel is that you? What did you do to me?"

She glanced at the ground and coughed. She coughed out black blood. The taste was nasty like it was some kind of terrible vegetable on a platter.

"Damn it a vegetable. Wait why does this taste like carrots. I remember that I used to love them." She stood back up and made her way to the dead bodies slowly with her left hoof rubbed her head up and down. She put her hoof down and had a snack over the two dead ponies. The Pink one finally disappears in that thick black blood.

"I have to get out of here." She walks out of the building and saw new construction. However, she still thought she was in Canterlot.

"Hmmm," she said, looking over to the ponies that got murdered. Then they both disappeared right in front of Emmeranne. "Something is not right," she said, staring at the empty table. When she walked out of the room, into the hallway, and at the end of the hallway was a door that leaded outside. While she was walking to that door, she opened it with her left hoof. Something that she didn't expect that went to the lord of chaos.

Emmeranne had entered to the weird place. She saw lots of flying stuff like it was off the ground and floating piece of dirt and grass. She saw a house over there. She walked up there. Knocks on the door. No one answers. She then opened the door and it had a loud squeak sound. The room was dark with ponies heads on the table right in front of her in the back... On her right, there were five pony rib cages like it was already been butcher like meat. She got close to it. There was no one here but, however, she saw a picture of discord. She thought to herself that he looks ugly. Emmeranne then explores the house and open a few doors and then the last door leading to the basement.

She walked to the basement and sniff the air and smelled like oil and machinery. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw piles and stacks of dead ponies. The death count was too many for her to count. The table was full of guts and gore.

Seaspray came out of the dark corner and ask what you doing here a stranger. She then flicked her straw hat to fix the position to see the stranger with a leaf in her mouth slanting her eyes. The name is Seaspray the fourth dazzlings to be ever created.

Emmeranne walked up close and stared at her. "Where am I?" She said.

Seaspray said. "You're on my ship in the middle of the ocean."

"The ocean?" Emmeranne said with a grin and her left eyebrow raised.

So Emmeranne walked up closer and suck out seaspray blood. "This should hold me a little longer." as she smiled.

Emmeranne turned around and the stairs were gone. She walked upstairs to the upper deck. Knowing the place she had been before disappeared, however, where something is missing. She walked over to the other side of the stairs that lead to the upper deck. However, Emmeranne stood there for a moment knowing she having thoughts.

A time back of the past.

Emmeranne in her own room. With all of her little toys to play with.

Father looked at her knowing she wasn't a happy foal. He looked at his wife and thought she needs another person in her life. Something that sparks her to be happy.

Emmeranne looked at her past knowing that she stared at her mother for a good long six minutes. Mother, she cried. But, her voice just couldn't reach knowing it's her past.

Emmeranne shook her head back to the present time again. All she knows that she has to kill her sister for killing her parents in the first place. She grinned and hits the wooden walls as they break. Cold air blew in from the top of the upper deck as Emmeranne then walked.

The air blew in her face with a gentle touch. It reminds of her father and a few strange ponies.

As she then walked upstairs she notices she isn't on the lower deck but, in a different place.

A pony walked towards her. "You made it finally vampire one."

Emmeranne turned around to her left and saw a pony with wicked red eyes.

"The name is Clover Autumn and welcome to the third generation of Equestria," she said staring at the vampire with a taunting look.


End file.
